Chat Perché
by Karine-F
Summary: Afin d'échapper au pire, Hermione Granger prends une décision rapide, irréfléchi, l'amenant dans une situation des plus délicates. Lorsque Severus Snape la découvre, il décide que finalement, il n'y a pas de quoi fouetter un chat... SS/HG
1. Prologue

**Bonsoir ! Hé oui, me revoilà avec une fic. Un Snamione (encore). Ne vous fiez pas au prologue un peu noir, cette fic est toute légère et sera très courte (6 chapitres). J'en publierais un par jour donc... Vous aurez toute la semaine pour vous en délecter.**

 **Elle m'a été inspiré par Dark-Cape, qui a trouvé un petit chaton il y a quelques jours et la soigné. Malgré ce sauvetage, le pauvre petit n'a pas survécu. Alors, pour le petit Muse... On va dire que c'est un hommage.**

 **Gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Elle était coincée, tout bonnement.

Comment avait-elle pu se mettre dans cette situation ? Hermione regarda à sa droite, à sa gauche… Il n'y avait aucune issue. Devant elle, six sorciers de sang purs qui voulaient sa peau. La mort du Mage noir n'avait pas ôté certaines convictions à propos des nés moldus…

Des « Sang Impurs » comme ils disaient.

Elle allait se faire mettre à tabac, elle, la meilleure amie de Celui-qui-a-survécu. _Deux fois._

Une des femmes la plus proche de celui qui a tué leur modèle, leur représentant, le sorcier le plus puissant de sa génération. En fait, elle redoutait même bien pire que des coups. Ils la détestaient, pour son rôle, pour ses amis, pour son intelligence, pour son... sang. Peut-être qu'elle avait participé à la mort des parents de certains d'entre eux, même. Ses assaillants n'étaient plus élèves à Poudlard. Enfin, Hermione le supposait.

Depuis la rentrée, le château était plus vide, ce qui lui permettait de reconnaître davantage de visages différents. Or elle ne connaissait aucun des jeunes sorciers devant elle. Ils l'avaient bloqué, à la sortie de Pré-Au-Lard. Elle n'avait pas été assez prudente et s'en fustigeait. Elle ne faisait pas le poids, et elle n'avait même plus sa baguette.

« Sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! Cracha l'un d'entre eux. »

La jeune femme affronta son regard hargneux. Son courage de Gryffondor l'entraîna à relever ses yeux, mais elle le regretta aussitôt lorsqu'il lui mit une claque, si forte qu'elle crut que sa tête décollerait de son corps.

« Tu penses qu'on va juste se contenter de te frapper ? Mais tout cela n'est qu'un amuse gueule ma chérie. Ricana l'un d'eux. »

Lorsqu'elle observa les chaussures l'entourant, elle pensa tout à coup qu'il n'y avait que des hommes.

Six hommes.

Entourant une seule fille, qui n'avait plus rien d'autre que ses poings.

Autant dire que ses chances étaient faibles… Trop. Beaucoup trop. Et jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait fait face qu'à la violence physique, la torture et la mort. Elle comprit avec horreur qu'elle pourrait subir plus encore ce soir, si cela était encore possible.

« T'as rien à dire à ça ? Demanda l'un d'eux.

_ Je…

_ Ta gueule ! »

La seconde baffe fut encore plus violente que la première. Hermione serra les dents. Bien sûr, Poudlard était en période de vacances scolaires, bien sûr à cette heure-ci il n'y avait personne dans les rues, bien sûr elle avait levé les yeux au ciel lorsque Ronald et Harry lui avaient dit qu'il n'était pas prudent pour elle de sortir seule.

« La guerre est terminée. Avait-elle déclarée. »

Bon sang, elle le regrettait amèrement. Et puis, elle était tellement déterminée, tellement têtue. Elle leur avait défendu de la suivre pour la surveiller. Hors de question de passer pour une faible, elle, la seule femme du trio d'or. Elle devait continuer de vivre normalement, surtout après une année pareille. Il fallait qu'elle s'affirme, qu'elle laisse les démons derrière eux. Elle avait juste voulu se prouver à elle-même qu'elle en était capable, juste boire un verre sans être accompagnée pour une fois.

Elle sentit un coup de pied contre le pli de son genoux qui la fit vaciller sur le sol. Elle se fit frapper, encore et encore. Elle sentit son arcade craquer, les doigts de ses mains qui tenaient sa tête s'engourdir. Sa lèvres se fendit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un goût métallique envahir sa bouche.

Elle restait silencieuse malgré tout. Depuis Bellatrix Lestrange, elle ne pleurait plus sous la torture et le sang. Elle le refusait. Et pourtant, intérieurement, elle priait.

 _« Mon Dieu je t'en supplie. Faites… Faites que... »_

S'ils continuaient, ils allaient la battre à mort. La botte dégueulasse de boue se heurta à ses cotes et lui coupa la respiration.

Elle devait partir d'ici, à tout prix. Sa survie était en jeu… Mais comment, sans sa baguette ? Hermione se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse.

Comment fuir face à un combat perdu d'avance ?

Transplaner : trop dangereux.

Courir : impossible.

Un sort informulé : elle n'avait plus sa baguette.

Subir… ? Ils s'acharnaient et elle n'était pas certaine qu'ils aient la bonté d'esprit de la laisser en assez bon état pour en ressortir totalement indemne.

La dernière fois qu'elle s'était sentie dans une situation pareille c'était…

C'était…

La Cabane Hurlante. Lupin. Loup Garou… Pettigrow.

Elle n'avait jamais essayé de faire un truc pareil mais… A situation désespérée, mesures désespérées.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Snape hantait les couloirs vides de Poudlard. Pourquoi était-il revenu dans cette foutue école déjà ?

Peut-être pour ne pas devenir fou… Pour trouver un sens à sa vie misérable, maintenant que la guerre n'était plus, maintenant qu'il n'était plus un vulgaire pion au sein d'un jeu d'échec macabre.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il parvint jusqu'à l'entrée des cachots, le maître des potions tourna la tête et fronça les sourcils.

Devant lui se tenait… Un chat. Oh, ce n'était pas surprenant en fait. Miss Teigne, ce foutu Main Coon, arpentait sans cesse les couloirs – surtout à cette heure – et Minerva adorait se transformer régulièrement pour surprendre les élèves comme une panthère s'abattant sur sa proie.

Seulement voilà. Les vacances étaient arrivées, le château était presque vide et il n'y avait à priori aucune raison de filer des punitions à tour de bras. Qui plus est, celui-ci ne ressemblait à aucun autre.

Prudemment, il s'avança jusqu'à l'animal. Il semblait effrayé et très mal en point. Bon… Habituellement, il n'en aurait eu rien à faire mais celui-ci… était différent de tout le reste.

« Bonsoir. Dit-il en s'agenouillant. »

Sa voix dure se heurta aux murs froids du couloir vide, et l'écho sembla lui faire un peu plus peur. Snape se pinça l'intérieur de la bouche, ennuyé.

« N'aie pas peur. »

Sa voix se fit plus douce, à son plus grand étonnement. Il se tenait face à un grand félin sans poil, de la famille des Sphinx. Sa peau était rose pale, ses grands yeux d'un orange hypnotique. Alors qu'il était recroquevillé dans un coin, Snape put voir du sang couler depuis son oreille coupée, un immense hématome parcourir son abdomen, et cela sans compter sur une de ses pattes qui ne reposait pas au sol.

Comment diable était-il rentré là ?

Snape s'avança, petit à petit. Il prit l'animal entre ses mains et le leva jusqu'à sa hauteur. Le chat n'y posa aucune résistance. Son corps s'étendit mollement dans sa poigne. Ses yeux sombres plongèrent dans ceux du félin.

« Alors toi, tu es vraiment mal en point. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être satisfaite ou pas de la découverte de sa carcasse décrépie par son enseignant. En fait, Hermione s'était contentée de prier pour ne pas tomber sur Miss Teigne, qui l'aurait surement pourchassé dans toute l'école. Elle n'avait pas la force de tenir une autre bagarre.

Lorsque des pas s'étaient fait entendre dans le couloir, elle s'était figée et, quand elle avait vu sa cape noire s'arrêter au beau milieu du chemin, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour.

Evidemment… Elle n'aurait pas pu tomber sur McGonagall, Hagrid, Chourave, Pomfresh ? Non, il avait fallu que la première personne qu'elle rencontre soit Severus Snape.

Il l'avait prise dans les bras et regardé bizarrement. Elle s'était attendu à ce qu'il l'ignore, ou la foute dehors. Mais non.

Alors, elle se sentit blottir contre sa redingote. C'était vraiment… très bizarre, comme sensation. Ses mains entouraient sa peau mise à nue. Elle ne s'était transformé qu'une seule fois en Animagus avant cela. Ça avait été une question de « fierté », c'était un exercice difficile et Hermione avait toujours aimé repousser ses limites. Elle avait voulu essayer et puis, avait été quelque peu curieuse de savoir quel animal lui serait attribué.

Elle avait espéré hériter d'une bête ailée. Après tout, ils étaient rares… Pourtant, elle s'était transformée en abeille. Cela l'avait quelque peu refroidi. Elle s'était imaginé en aigle majestueux, en hibou mystérieux, même un corbeau aurait été suffisant ! Mais un INSECTE ?

Ridicule. En plus, les jumeaux Weasley s'était moqué d'elle pendant des semaines après ça.

Ce soir seulement, cela avait représenté un certain… salut durant cette mise à tabac. Si elle parvenait à se transformer de nouveau, elle pourrait s'échapper. Oui mais voilà, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu et elle s'était finalement transformé en chat. Et que dire de lui ? De ce qu'elle avait vu de ses pattes nues bizarres, de sa couleur, de son pelage inexistant, il était horriblement laid ! En fait, les six hommes devant elle avaient été si surpris qu'elle avait fait un sprint jusqu'à Poudlard, ignorant la douleur lancinante de ses côtes, de ses contusions, espérant y trouver un refuge… Le seul aux alentours qu'elle connaissait.

Elle avait été si précipitée qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de chercher sa baguette. Lorsqu'elle était parvenu jusqu'à l'école, elle avait essayé de se re-transformer dans sa forme humaine, en vain. Hermione n'était pas une Animagus entraînée, ni même reconnu. Elle n'avait suivi que quelques jours de cours, tout au plus.

Alors, lorsqu'elle avait cru sentir l'odeur de Miss Teigne, elle avait cherché un abri. Puis, il l'avait trouvé. Maintenant, elle attendait à ce qu'il la largue en dehors du château.

Pour cela, il devrait remonter jusqu'au Grand Hall. Pourtant, il n'en fit rien et s'enfonça plus encore dans les cachots.

Hermione tenta de protester, mais tout ce qui sortie de sa bouche fut un miaulement plaintif.

« Je t'emmène dans mes appartements. Tu as besoin de soins, et mieux vaut ne pas te laisser seul. Il ne faudrait pas servir de petit plat à la sale chatte du concierge. Elle porte bien son nom celle-là. Grogna Snape. »

Hermione soupira intérieurement. En effet, elle était toujours mieux avec lui.

 _« Non, mais est-ce que je suis vraiment en train de penser ça ? Se demanda-t-elle avec lassitude. »_

Lorsque le maître des cachots ouvrit le tableau l'amenant jusqu'à ses quartiers, elle fut surprise de tomber sur des appartements décorés avec goût, sans même les couleurs froides de Serpentard. En fait, ils étaient très chaleureux. Un feu crépitait déjà dans la cheminée et cela lui fit instantanément un bien fou. Sans pelage, mise à nue de la sorte et en plus dans les cachots humides, elle grelottait de froid.

Elle sentit les mains de son professeur se positionner sous son ventre et un miaulement douloureux sorti de sa gorge lorsqu'il la posa sur sa petite table à manger.

« Allons bon. Il faut que je fasse un petit check up alors, ne bouge pas. »

De toute façon, elle en était incapable… Avec surprise, Snape prit délicatement sa patte dans sa main. Hermione l'observa intensément. Elle ne l'avait jamais cru capable d'être si doux.

Son coussinet reposait mollement dans sa paume et il caressa doucement sa peau de son pouce.

« Elle est cassée. »

Le professeur de potions glissa sa main jusqu'à son flanc. Hermione miaula bruyamment en voulant s'éloigner.

« Laisse-toi faire. Tu t'es fait battre, ce n'est pas beau à regarder, mais je vais te soigner. »

Son souffle, elle pouvait le sentir. Son visage se trouvait si près d'elle qu'elle se figea. Ses yeux se plantèrent dans les siens et il fronça les sourcils en penchant la tête.

« Tu ressemble à quelqu'un que je connais. »

Hermione déglutit, mais cela fut imperceptible de son point de vue. Le chat continuait de le fixer intensément, de ses grands yeux expressifs.

Snape leva la main et la passa sur sa tête. D'un réflexe totalement instinctif, Hermione se sentit ronronner.

 _Bordel._

« Oui, tu as un petit air de Miss Granger. Je me méfie des chats ici, surtout depuis que la vieille McGonagall se transforme régulièrement, mais je sais que Granger n'est pas un animagus. Sinon, elle s'en serait vanté depuis longtemps. Et puis, elle se serait surement incarnée en chatte au poil frisé de partout. Ricana-t-il. »

Hermione eut envie de grogner, mais les attentions de ses mains réveillaient ses bas instincts de félin. Alors, elle se blottit sous ses caresses.

 _Merde._

« Mais tu as ses yeux. Et puis, tu me fais penser à elle, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être est-ce que c'est parce que tu as cette expression dans le regard. Dit-il en se levant. »

Quelle expression ? Celui d'une Miss Je-Sais-Tout, d'un courage idiot de Gryffondor, d'une gamine effrontée, qui a le don de se fourguer dans des situations impossibles ?

« Clématite. Dit-il en caressant le dessous de son menton. »

Hermione voulu lui demander pourquoi ce surnom, mais il n'y eut qu'un son bizarre qui sortit de sa bouche.

« En fait, j'apprécie beaucoup son esprit. Souffla-t-il. »

Hermione fut si choquée qu'elle s'arrêta subitement de ronronner. Snape la reprit dans les bras et l'amena jusqu'à sa salle de bain. Alors, elle s'imprégna du parfum délicat de son professeur de potions. Elle n'avait jamais été si proche de lui.

« Bon, elle peut parfois être agaçante, mais elle est trop aveugle pour voir qu'elle n'a pas besoin de se faire voir. Je veux dire par là qu'elle se suffit vraiment à elle-même et son esprit est très interessant. »

Snape fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire et reposa son nouveau compagnon sur une chaise dans la pièce.

« Je vais mettre de la dictame, et quelques potions de soins dans l'eau. Et puis, tu es très sale, tu as une espèce de trace de terre sur le ventre. J'espère qu'une bande de brutes ne t'as pas frappé. Je ne me suis jamais fait à ce genre de défoulement destinés aux lâches et aux faibles. Grogna-t-il. »

Pour une fois, elle était on ne peut plus d'accord avec lui. Alors qu'il ferma les robinets et s'approcha d'elle, Hermione prit peur. Elle planta ses griffes dans ses mains autour de son corps, et il siffla de douleur.

Subitement, il l'amena à sa hauteur et la jaugea de ses pupilles pénétrantes.

« Tu te sentiras mieux après. Je sais que les chats n'aiment pas l'eau, mais tu devras t'y faire. Ne me demande pas pourquoi je t'ai pris avec moi, je n'en sais rien. En fait, j'avais l'impression de tomber sur mon élève agonisante au beau milieu du couloir et j'ai peiné à supporter le tableau. Désolé pour toi, tu paye le prix de ta ressemblance. »

Hermione planta de nouveau ses prunelles rendues plus noires par l'obscurité dans les iris charbons de son professeur. Petit à petit, elle réussi à rentrer ses griffes et se laissa mollement faire. Elle n'avait pas le choix, de toute façon.

Il percevait sa ressemblance vague, mais n'imaginait pas qu'il puisse être vraiment… elle. En tout cas, c'était évident, sinon il ne serait jamais aussi prévenant et doux.

Lorsque son corps se retrouva à moitié immergé, elle eut envie de soupirer d'aise. Les potions guérissaient peu à peu ses plaies et calmer ses douleurs. La température de l'eau était parfaite, l'odeur du savon lui rappelait sa peau et ses mains ne quittaient pas son corps.

Elle somnolait lorsque la voix étrangement grave de son enseignant la sortit de sa torpeur.

« Tu devrais être flattée. Je pense que c'est la meilleure comparaison que j'aurais pu te faire. Si tu avais ressemblé à un Weasley, je t'aurais laissé agonisé sur le sol. »

Hermione voulut lever les yeux au ciel, mais elle en était incapable.

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais si tu avais eu une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur la tête. En réalité, c'est étrange puisque mon épouvantard a longtemps été le corps de Potter, mort. Mais cela doit avoir changé, depuis. »

Hermione sursauta à cette révélation. Snape prit cela pour un frisson et la sortit de l'eau. Il l'enveloppa dans une serviette noire et la porta contre lui.

« En fait, j'étais effrayé à l'idée d'échouer dans ma mission. Je n'ai pas réitéré l'expérience de voir ce que représentait ma plus grande peur à présent. Je ne suis pas un grand défenseur des animaux, loin de là. Mais te voir aussi mal en point dans les couloirs m'a fait me sentir très mal. Grimaça Snape. »

Wow. Alors la chauve sourie des cachots avait un coeur. Incroyable.

Hermione sentit qu'il venait de la poser sur une surface molle. Elle regarda sous elle et vit un tissu blanc et noir, des coussins, et une couverture.

Bordel de merde. Elle était dans le lit de Snape.

 _Bordel de putain de merde._

« Désolé, je n'ai pas de coussin ou quoique ce soit. Dans ton état, cela m'embête de te laisser dormir sur le sol. »

Hermione ferma subitement les yeux lorsqu'elle le vit se tourner et ôter sa cape. Il n'allait quand même pas faire ça !

Au bout de cinq minutes silencieuse, elle sentit une masse s'écrouler dans le lit et rouvrit péniblement le regard. Snape se tenait allongé sous les draps, avec un t shirt noir. Il enfila des lunettes et sortit un livre de sa table de nuit.

Hésitante au premier abord, Hermione pesa le pour et le contre. En effet, elle ne se voyait pas passer la nuit par terre. Elle regarda vers la porte de la chambre ouverte, intriguée. Snape leva les yeux vers elle.

« J'ai jeté un sort pour que l'entrée s'ouvre à ton passage. Hors de questions que j'achète ces boites pour nettoyer les besoins naturels des chats. Je veux bien être partageur, mais il y a des limites. Si tu n'as pas envie de rester, tu peux partir. Je ne te retiens pas. »

Encore un point sur lequel ils étaient d'accord.

Hermione se leva timidement et s'avança jusqu'à la hauteur de Snape. Elle s'assise, et regarda le titre du livre.

« Antivenins asiatiques »

Curieuse, elle s'avança encore et encore. Finalement, sa tête se heurta vers le bas du manuel et Snape le leva, curieusement.

Il haussa un sourcil et laissa tomber ses bras devant lui.

Avec tâtonnement, elle se hissa jusqu'à sa hauteur et se pelota à son épaule en y posant son menton.

« Bon… Souffla-t-il avant de reprendre son livre, permettant par la même à la jeune femme de suivre les pages défilant devant ses yeux. »


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Elle avait parfaitement dormi. La bouche pâteuse, Hermione ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle était sur une surface molle, chaude et mouvante. Sa tête se releva difficilement et elle failli tomber à la renverse lorsqu'elle aperçut le visage endormi de son professeur.

Elle observa ses pattes et le rappel de sa transformation de la veille sonna à ses oreilles. Son regard se leva de nouveau vers lui. Elle se trouvait sur sa poitrine et son corps se soulevait au fur et à mesure de sa respiration régulière. Ses cheveux retombaient sur ses yeux et il semblait étrangement… serein. Lorsqu'elle approcha timidement le visage, Snape grogna au chatouillis provoqué par ses moustaches.

Il posa une main tendre mais ferme sur elle et se tourna. Hermione arrondit le regard et se sentit transportée sur le côté, la chaleur du corps de Snape la quittant plutôt brutalement. Elle soupira intérieurement et se blotti plus encore contre lui.

Tant pis, elle était morte de froid… Aux grands maux les grands remèdes.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle se rendormit. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla de nouveau, Snape n'était plus là. Un doux fumée de pain grillé, de beurre et de d'oeufs brouillés parvinrent jusqu'à elle. Dictée par sa faim, elle s'étira durement et sortit du lit en un mouvement gracieux.

Les potions avaient fait parfaitement effet. Elle se sentait terriblement bien, ni courbaturée, ni douloureuse. Et puis, elle n'avait jamais été si souple de toute son existence. C'est avec un pas enjoué qu'elle pénétra dans la pièce principale des quartiers de son professeur. Il était en train de manger des toasts sur sa table en corrigeant ses copies. Lorsqu'elle se hissa jusqu'à la table, Snape leva un regard interrogatif.

« Tu te sens mieux. Déclara-t-il.

 __ Oui._ »

Evidemment, son oui se transformait en miaulement, plus joyeux que les plaintifs de la veille cependant.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que mange un chat, mais ça... »

Il la prit et la reposa sur le sol. Elle voulut contester, il ne fit face qu'à un son protestataire.

« C'est interdit. »

Quel rabat-joie.

Il lui tendit un bol de lait et elle bouda. Non mais… Hors de question de manger ça.

Hermione monta sur ses genoux et renifla son toast beurré. Snape leva les yeux au ciel. Il en coupa plusieurs morceaux et lui donna un par un.

« Je vais devoir y aller. Je dois réécrire mes cours pour les dernières années. Dit-il en se levant. »

Mue par une peur irraisonnée, Hermione se mit à le suivre. En fait, depuis le tabassage qu'elle avait subit, elle était effrayée à l'idée de se retrouver seule. Snape vit son nouveau compagnon le suivre et haussa les épaules. Ma foi, tant qu'il était calme…

Il parvint jusqu'à son bureau et Hermione se hissa en haut du meuble.

Il fallait absolument qu'il comprenne qu'elle était… elle, merde ! Elle oscilla son regard sur le bois et aperçut l'encrier ainsi que la plume. Lorsqu'elle voulut s'en saisir, tout tomba sur les feuilles et s'obscurcit de noir.

« Descend de là tout de suite. »

Snape grogna plus fort encore et Hermione crut entendre enfin la véritable voix de son professeur de potions. Elle se figea. Il la prit pour la reposer sur le sol et s'assit sur le siège de son bureau, agacé en voulant ranger le capharnaüm qu'elle venait de causer. Hermione se sentit quelque peu coupable.

Sa nouvelle condition était difficile à maîtriser. Snape se tourna vers elle et soupira devant ses yeux suppliants. Elle avait envie de s'excuser. Elle en était incapable.

« Je suis faible. Dit-il en levant le regard au ciel. »

Hermione voulut sourire lorsqu'il la reprit pour la poser sur ses genoux. S'il savait, bon sang… Elle avait envie de rire nerveusement. Il la tuerait, oui. Bon. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça que de lui dire qu'il tenait actuellement Hermione Granger sur ses genoux. Snape roula ses doigts sur la tête du félin et elle se remit à ronronner en fermant les yeux. Puis, elle se pencha vers sa âume et lui donna des coups réguliers.

 _Foutus instincts._

Elle avait envie de protester vivement en le voyant mettre d'aussi mauvaises notes sur ses copies, mais se retient. Finalement, elle ne voulait plus vraiment lui avouer sa véritable nature. Il avait bizarrement l'air d'avoir autant besoin d'elle, que l'inverse. Elle s'endormit de nouveau et se fit réveillée par le tressautement du corps de son professeur.

« Severus ! Nous avons une réunion dans une heure et… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

La voix de Minerva finit par la sortir vraiment de ses rêveries. Elle la vit pointer un doigt étrangement dans sa direction et Snape se tendit.

« Rien, je l'ai juste… recueilli. Lâcha Snape en soupirant.

_ Il est bien moche. Sortit McGonagall en pouffant. »

Alors ça, c'était vraiment vexant.

Snape grogna tandis qu'Hermione lui envoya un regard pénétrant.

« Vous l'avez pris car il vous ressemble ? »

Non mais, elle est juste maladroite ou vraiment très conne ? Lorsque la Directrice voulut avancer sa main, Hermione l'observa suspicieuse, puis finit par lui cracher dessus d'un air dissuasif.

Snape sembla presque jubiler de fierté alors que la sorcière s'éloigna vivement.

« Je confirme, ce chat vous est étrangement familier Severus. Dit-elle, surprise. »

Définitivement conne.

« Il n'est pas moche. Vous n'y comprenez rien, Minerva. Grogna Snape à demi mot. »

Comme pour la réconforter, Snape passa une main douce sur son corps et Hermione sourit intérieurement.

Et toc !

« Je m'y connais plus en félin que vous, Severus. Dois-je vous rappeler la forme de mon animagus ?

_ Clématite n'est pas un chat ordinaire. Lâcha le maître des cachots en l'ignorant sciemment. »

Et retoc ! Hermione leva la tête, fière et la jaugea pleinement.

« Ça c'est certain. Où est-ce que vous l'avez trouvé ? Demanda la Directrice en prenant place en face de lui.

_ Près des cachots.

_ Il porte le nom d'une fleur qui flétri dans les milieux humides. Pourquoi vous l'avez appelé comme ça ?

_ Pour faire parler les idiots. »

3 – 0 pour Severus, jeu set et match.

Hermione ricana de plus en plus intérieurement. Ça lui apprendra, à lui dire qu'elle est moche.

« Pour quoi êtes vous venu me déranger ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Vous rappeler la réunion. Et vous dire au passage de ne pas emmener votre… animal. Hors de question qu'il pénètre dans mon bureau. »

Snape grogna en guise de réponse jusqu'à ce que la femme sorte de la pièce Il repassa une main sous le menton du chat sur ses genoux et l'observa.

« Ne fais pas attention, c'est une vieille chatte territoriale. Et tu es parfaite, regarde ! Le seul chat qui ne laissera jamais de poil sur mes vêtements beaucoup trop noirs. Ricana presque Snape. »

Hermione eut envie d'en rire, mais se contenta de fermer les yeux sous ses attentions.

« Moi je te trouve magnifique et cela suffit bien assez. Murmura l'enseignant. »

Hermione ouvrit doucement les yeux et les planta dans les orbes sombres de Snape. Elle se trouva troublée par ses paroles.

« Peut-être que ta ressemblance avec la Miss Je Sais Tout en joue pour beaucoup. Lâcha-t-il. »

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Venait-il vraiment de lui faire un compliment, un vrai… compliment, sur elle et pas seulement sur sa condition animale ? Il la trouvait… belle ? C'était bizarre... et un peu troublant.

Il lui sourit et elle sentit son coeur s'emballer. C'était bête, vraiment… Elle se sentait bête. Hermione se leva et hésita. Puis, elle finit par se blottir plus encore contre sa redingote et ferma les yeux en humant son parfum.

Sa respiration était toujours aussi profonde et régulière. Lorsqu'il continua de caresser sa peau avec douceur, elle se dit subitement qu'elle s'était rarement senti aussi bien de toute son existence.

Si bien qu'elle s'assoupit de nouveau.

Son réveil fut plus glacé et rude que le précédent. Snape n'était plus là et elle reposait durement sur le fauteuil de son bureau. Il faisait sombre et Hermione frissonna… De peur et de froid.

Elle tomba gracieusement son corps au sol, puis s'étira en sortant les griffes. Enfin, elle sortit de la pièce qui était entrouverte, mais se figea lorsqu'elle continua de marcher dans le couloir. Elle fit face à une paire d'yeux rouges la scrutant avec parcimonie.

Miss Teigne.

Hermione recula d'un pas, doucement… Tout doucement… Puis, un second pas… Miss Teigne s'avança en la fixant bizarrement.

Bon sang, elle était encore plus flippante que quand elle la croisait dans son état d'humaine.

Un pas… Encore… Doucement…

Subitement, les pupilles de l'autre chatte devant elle devinrent noires. La jeune femme arrondit le regard et se mit à courir avec rapidité. La chatte de Rusard se lança à sa poursuite, avec hâte, la talonnant de près. Elle miaulait avec force et agressivité, crachant presque son venin vers elle.

Bordel, il fallait qu'elle se barre très vite d'ici.

Hermione contourna les escaliers et alla jusqu'aux cachots. Vite, elle traversa le tableau avec aisance, bondissant avec grâce alors que Miss Teigne se heurta au dit tableau avec brutalité.

Hermione était effrayée. C'était même pire que cela. Bordel, elle avait failli se faire bouffer !

Elle chercha une présence dans les appartements et tomba sur Snape en train de manger tout en lisant le journal. Elle miaula, encore et encore en se frottant à ses jambes.

« Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en lâchant sa fourchette. »

Hermione continuait de l'implorer, encore et encore.

 _« Il faut que vous me sortiez de là, que vous me protégiez absolument Monsieur. Le monde extérieur me déteste, je crois qu'ils veulent tous ma mort, il n'y a que vous qui m'acceptez ! Ne partez plus sans moi, s'il vous plait. Je n'ai que vous._ Disait-elle alors qu'il n'y avait qu'un son animal qui sortait de sa bouche. _»_

Snape prit son corps et la posa sur ses genoux. Alors qu'il pensait qu'elle était morte de faim et lui tendit un morceau de jambon, le chat se tourna et monta sur lui. Il posa ses pattes avant sur son épaule et se frotta à son cou avec force. Snape leva un sourcil puis passa une main sur le dos de l'animal.

« Bien, je n'ai jamais vu de chat aussi affectueux. C'est surprenant. Dit-il, presque figé.

 __ Vous ne vous rendez juste pas compte de ce que vous faites pour moi._

_ Je t'ai… manqué ou quelque chose comme ça ?

 __ Oui !_ »

Hermione fut surprise par sa propre réponse. Snape lui avait manqué ? Son état de chat commençait sérieusement à empiéter sur son esprit.

« Je n'ai jamais manqué à quelqu'un. Déclara le professeur de potions. »

Il prit alors l'animal en main et fixa son regard avec intensité et douleur. Hermione se sentit tellement attristée par la dernière phrase prononcée par son maître que ses yeux semblèrent refléter la même souffrance que lui.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Les coups portés à la porte les firent sursauter ensemble. Cela faisait bien une semaine qu'Hermione créchait chez Severus Snape, n'étant toujours pas parvenu à quitter sa forme d'animagus. Pour être tout à fait honnête, elle essayait de moins en moins.

Hermione bailla alors que les mains de Snape la prirent pour la poser à côté de lui. Oui… Bon… Elle dormait avec lui depuis tout ce temps, mais cela ne voulait absolument rien dire, d'accord ? Snape était juste… chaleureux. Et doux. Et attentionné. Et gentil. Et il lui confiait des trucs, il la laissé lire sur son épaule (en pensant qu'elle se positionnait juste là par excentricité), ses caresses étaient merveilleuses et il sentait bon.

Oui... Oui, Hermione parlait bien de Severus Snape. LE Severus Snape, la chauve souris des cachots, messire Le **B** atard -avec un grand B- graisseux.

Bref : la situation était en somme, tout à fait normale.

« Qui est le crétin qui vient m'embêter à un horaire pareil ? Grogna Snape dans le vide. »

Hermione eut envie de rester dans son lit, dans ses draps, de l'attendre et de dormir, encore avec lui. Mais la curiosité fut plus forte. Elle se leva à sa suite alors qu'il enfila un peignoir et ouvrit sa porte.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là Potter ? »

Hermione se figea.

 _Merde._

« Hermione a disparu. Déclara Harry. »

Bon sang. En fait, c'était idiot, mais elle était tellement obnubilée par Snape qu'elle en avait oublié ses deux meilleurs amis et leur possible inquiétude la concernant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse ?

_ Les aurors l'ont tous cherché d'arrache pied, en vain. L'avez-vous aperçu ?

_ Non… Non, je... »

Snape fronça les sourcils. Il se figea et pencha délicatement son visage vers ses pieds. Alors, il fit face à Clématite qui se faisait étrangement silencieuse et discrète tout à coup.

« MISS GRANGER ! Hurla-t-il tout à coup. »

Harry venait de sursauter. Bordel, est-ce que Snape était devenu dingue ou quoi ?!

« Professeur ? Demanda le garçon, inquiet.

_ Partez Potter !

_ Mais je…

_ Je sais où elle est. Je vous réouvre dans une dizaine de minutes. Lâcha subitement le maître des cachots en claquant la porte au nez du survivant. »

A ce son, Hermione détala à toute vitesse dans l'appartement.

« Ah non, alors vous, vous revenez ici tout de suite ! »

Hermione slaloma entre les meubles, faisant tomber une lampe au passage. Il y eut un boucan infernal avant que Snape ne la plaque au sol, l'empêchant difficilement de partir.

« Si vous me griffez, je vous file à Miss Teigne !

_ _Vous n'allez quand même pas faire ça ! »_

Snape se releva subitement en tenant le pauvre chat par la peau du cou. Cela n'était pas douloureux, mais pas agréable pour autant. Sa douceur venait de laisser place à sa froideur habituelle.

« Fermez là, je ne comprends rien quand vous parlez espèce de pauvre sotte !

_ _Oh, vous étiez plus sympa quand vous pensiez que j'étais vraiment un chat._

 ___ Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m'avez rien dit ?!

_ _J'ai essayé de l'écrire mais vous m'avez engueulé !_

 ___ Je vous jure que si vous dites ce qu'il s'est passé à qui que ce soit, ça va mal finir pour vous ! Vous m'entendez ?! »

Hermione arrondit un regard stupéfait vers les prunelles onyx de son maître. Elle haussa imperceptiblement la tête.

Snape grimaça.

« C'est très gênant.

_ _A qui le dites-vous ?_

 ___ Je voyais bien que vous ressembliez à… Mais je ne pensais pas que vous… Merlin. Soupira-t-il en la reposant et en se tenant l'arête du nez.

 __ Je ne vous en veux pas, ça n'a pas été une expérience désagréable professeur, loin de là._

 ___ Seulement, je dois avouer que cela a été particulièrement plaisant lorsque vous avez craché sur Minerva. Murmura-t-il, le regard dans le vide.

_ _Elle a dit que j'étais moche ! »_

Snape ricana un instant devant, ce qui ressemblait à une vive explication. Finalement, le chat à ses mollet lui semblait avoir un comportement beaucoup plus humain, tout à coup. Snape s'accroupit à sa hauteur et la toisa.

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous changer de nouveau, je me trompe ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus posée. »

Hermione hocha la tête négativement.

« Pourquoi étiez-vous dans cet état lorsque je vous ai trouvé ? Vous vous êtes battu ? »

Négation de la tête.

« Quelqu'un vous a battu ? »

Hochement positif de tête.

« Qui ? Des élèves de l'école ? D'anciens mangemorts ?

 __ Je n'en sais rien. »_

Snape soupira lourdement devant son miaulement plaintif.

« Nous les coincerons, mais plus tard. Avant, vous devez retrouver votre forme originelle. Le problème, c'est que je ne peux rien faire pour vous. »

Hermione pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Si cela est due à une mauvaise manipulation de l'animagus, je suis impuissant. Comprenez qu'il n'y a que vous qui puissiez retrouver forme humaine, et que vous en soyez incapable peut provenir d'énormément de facteurs. Le stress, la peur, un traumatisme, un blocage psychologique… Aucune potion ne peut vous aider à cela. »

Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. Hermione sembla ennuyée par la situation, mais Snape se leva en se grattant nerveusement la mâchoire.

« Nous ferions peut-être mieux de garder le secret pour le moment, histoire de vous protéger. »

Hermione soupira de soulagement.

« Mais je me dois de tenir au courant certaines personnes. Lâcha subitement Snape. »

Il se releva et la jaugea de toute sa hauteur. Hésitant, il finit par plisser le regard et se racla la gorge, gênée.

« Vous… permettez ? »

Hermione ne comprit pas sa demande immédiatement. Percevant son embarras, elle hocha timidement la tête. Alors, le maître des cachots la prit délicatement en main et la porta jusqu'à son entrée. En l'ouvrant, il refit face à Potter qui l'observait étrangement.

« Monsieur Potter. Je crois que nous ferions mieux de nous réunir, vous ainsi que la Directrice et les proches de Miss Granger.

_ Où est-elle ?

_ Ici. Lâcha Snape en désignant le chat dans ses bras. »

* * *

« Oh. Mon. Dieu. Articula Ronald Weasley. »

Hermione se tenait timidement sur la table basse, dans le bureau de McGonagall. Elle se sentait observée, entourée par les deux fauteuils dans lesquels se trouvaient Snape, mais aussi Pomfresh, la Directrice, Ron, Harry et Ginny.

Si elle avait pu, elle aurait rougi d'embarras.

« Je suis profondément désolée Miss Granger. Lâcha Minerva.

_ _Oh alors vous, vous feriez mieux de mesurer vos paroles ! Répondit durement Hermione._ »

Il n'y eu qu'un grognement mauvais sortant de la gorge du chat et la Directrice ouvrit et ferma la bouche, à la fois gênée et surprise. Elle vit, du coin de l'oeil, Snape retenir un ricanement amusé.

« Mais tu es horrible ! S'effara Ronald.

_ Ron ! Protesta vivement Ginny.

_ Mr Weasley, vous êtes un imbécile congénital ! L'apparence de Miss Granger n'a rien d'horrible et… fermez là, espèce d'idiot. »

Le rouquin se renfrogna devant la réplique vive de son professeur de potions. Hermione sauta sur le canapé et se positionna sur les genoux de Snape, presque fièrement. D'abord embrassé, le concerné finit par se détendre sans toutefois poser sa main sur sa tête, comme il avait prit l'habitude de le faire. Hermione tourna la tête vers lui, et son regard parla pour le reste.

« Il faut absolument garder le secret, jusqu'à ce qu'on résolve le problème. Déjà que la célébrité de Miss Granger est un problème pour suivre les cours, il ne faut pas lui rajouter ce soucis supplémentaire. Déclara la Directrice.

_ Pompom, avez-vous une idée ?

_ Si cela est bien ce que je crois, Severus… Non. Comme vous l'avez parfaitement souligné, seule Hermione peut retrouver sa forme originelle. »

La jeune femme sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine. Elle se tourna vers le professeur de potions une nouvelle fois, mais il l'ignora.

« Severus. Comme tu t'en es occupé jusqu'à présent… Il me semble judicieux que tu continue. Tu pourrais l'accompagner afin de suivre des livres autour des animagus ? Cela pourrait aider. Lâcha Minerva. »

Snape ouvrit la bouche pour donner sa réponse, mais se fit interrompre brutalement par Ron.

« Et pourquoi elle devrait forcément être avec lui ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne reste pas au Terrier ? Elle y est tout autant en sécurité !

_ Avec vos poulets gigantesques qui picorent votre cours et les gnomes qui envahissent votre jardin ? Non mais vous voulez rire ? Siffla Snape.

_ Ma maison est un endroit parfaitement sur.

_ Pour des humains, peut-être. Seulement, Miss Granger est un chat, aujourd'hui. Souligna l'enseignant.

_ Oui et d'ailleurs, elle ne vous appartient pas.

_ Parce qu'elle vous appartient, peut-être ? Demanda le maître des cachots, profondément agacé.

_ _Je n'appartiens à personne._

_ Nous... cohabitons. Lâcha Snape en levant le visage d'un air dédaigneux.

_ _Il a raison. Miaula-t-elle tandis que tout le monde l'ignorait._

_ Vous saviez que c'était elle, et vous l'avez retenu, j'en suis sûr ! Elle est peut-être même trop effrayée par vous pour reprendre forme humaine.

_ _Quoi ?! C'est n'importe quoi._

_ Je l'ai trouvé comme ça !

_ Vous lui aviez donné un nom, vous pensez qu'elle est à vous.

_ Hermione n'est la propriété de personne. Elle n'est ni à moi, ni à vous, Ronald Weasley, ni à personne d'autre ! Je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme un objet, que ce soit sous sa forme animale comme sous sa forme humaine et je vous signale qu'elle peut s'exprimer et donner son avis, comme tout être à part entière qu'elle est ! »

Hermione arrondit le regard tandis qu'un silence de mort régna dans le bureau. Snape grogna. Il prit le chat sur ses genoux et la reposa à côté de lui. La jeune femme ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Elle se hissa de nouveau sur lui, puis reposa ses pattes avant sur son épaule. Elle le fixa et Snape plissa le regard dans sa direction. Alors, Hermione ronronna et le maître des cachots leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ça suffit, Miss Granger. Dit-il plus doucement en prenant ses pattes avant afin de l'éloigner.

 __ Je voulais juste vous remercier. Minauda Hermione en un miaulement en reprenant position sur ses genoux. »_

L'ensemble des personnes présentent dévisagèrent Hermione, ce qu'elle fit à son tour.

 _« Bah quoi ? Miaula-t-elle._

 ___ Très bien. Mais c'est bien parce qu'elle m'a eut, avec son regard larmoyant de félin tout droit sorti de la SPA. Lâcha Snape. »

Hermione voulut en rire. Il jouait vraiment à l'être insensible. Snape la prit dans les bras et sortit du bureau sous le regard ahuri de ses interlocuteurs.

Il l'amena jusqu'à ses appartements et la posa sur sa table, puis croisa les bras sur son torse d'un air autoritaire.

« Bon. Nous allons devoir établir des règles. »

La jeune femme eut envie de rougir mais encore une fois, il lui en était impossible.

« Tout d'abord : vous allez dormir de votre côté.

 __ Mais Monsieur, il fait trop froid dans les cachots et depuis que j'ai pris cette apparence, je…_

_ Miss Granger ! Je ne comprends rien d'autre que des miaulements, mais j'ose espérer que vous n'êtes pas en train de contester ?! »

Hermione lui envoya un regard suppliant. Elle s'avança vers lui, et posa sa patte sur sa main. Snape soupira et laissa mollement tomber ses bras le long de son corps.

« Non, mais vous mesurez ce qu'il se passe exactement ? Est-ce que vous auriez vraiment ce comportement si vous n'étiez pas un chat ? »

Hermione grimaça et pencha la tête. Bon… En effet, peut-être qu'elle ne se serait pas permise de s'asseoir sur ses genoux et de dormir dans le même lit que son professeur de potions dans sa forme humaine.

« Ecoutez. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que de se transformer en animal. La métamorphose, ce n'est vraiment pas mon point fort. Je suppose que vous devez avoir un peu… d'instinct ou quelque chose comme ça donc je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur. Souffla Snape.

_ _En quelque sorte, mais je sais me contrôler tout de même !_

 ___ Je crois avoir un livre qui traite de ce sujet dans ma bibliothèque. »

Snape se dirigea vers son bureau, talonné par la jeune femme. Il prit en main un livre, et elle se positionna sur la table, assise à ses côtés. A sa surprise, il la prit et la mise sur ses genoux. Hermione leva un regard à la fois surpris et interrogatif vers son professeur qui se racla la gorge avec embarras.

« C'est plus pratique. Lâcha-t-il. »

Au bout de deux heures de lecture, Snape ferma le bouquin en soupirant.

« Bon, nous n'avons rien trouvé de probant... »

Hermione était déprimée et dépitée. Et si… Et si elle ne parvenait jamais à retrouver sa forme humaine ? Et si elle finissait par devenir un animal, pour toujours jusqu'à ce que ses instincts finissent par prendre le dessus sur son esprit humain ?

Elle se mit à angoisser fortement et se tourna vers son professeur dont le visage restait pensif. Les yeux dans le vide, il se frottait machinalement la mâchoire, crispé.

Hermione posa sa patte sur sa main, arrêtant par la même son geste. Il jeta une oeillade étrange au chat sur ses genoux. Les prunelles d'Hermione devinrent humides et elle renifla bruyamment.

« Nous vous inquiétez pas, vous allez retrouver votre forme. Dit-il d'une voix douce. »

Hermione s'assise et baissa la tête. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Est-ce que les chats peuvent pleurer ? A priori, pas pour les mêmes raisons que les humains puisque rien ne sortait de ses yeux devenus tombants. Apathique, son corps ne faisait plus aucun mouvement et elle se laissa mollement tomber en enfouissant son visage dans son pelage inexistant.

« Miss Granger… »

Snape la prise de nouveau et la redressa vers son visage. Il chercha son regard et encra ses yeux dans les siens.

« Je suis assez bon legilimens, mais je ne communique qu'avec les humains. Seulement, je sais dire quand vous êtes affligée, même dans votre état. Alors, faites-moi confiance… Nous allons trouver une solution. »

Hésitante, elle finit par hocher la tête, presque peu convaincu mais avec espoir. Elle posa sa patte sur sa joue et Snape lui sourit tendrement. Son état animal avait clairement une influence bizarre sur lui.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Les cours avaient repris et à son plus grand malheur, Hermione n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa forme humaine. Il avait été convenu qu'il lui était impossible de suivre les heures d'enseignements à Poudlard dans son état. Tous les soirs, Snape lui faisait un topo, lui amenait ses cours et étalait les parchemins sur sa table afin de lui permettre de les étudier.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi reconnaissante de toute son existence et attendait ce moment avec impatience. Bon… Elle était assignée sur le canapé depuis la découverte malheureuse de sa véritable identité, mais Snape s'était assez détendu. Pas autant que lorsqu'il la pensait être un vrai chat, mais davantage que quand elle n'était qu'une simple élève à ses yeux.

Ce soir, il était en retard. La veille, il avait supposé que son blocage était peut-être due à son agression. Ça n'était pas une théorie idiote, après tout. Alors, les aurors avaient enquêté et fournis une liste de sorciers pouvant potentiellement correspondre à ses agresseurs. Elle les avait reconnu la veille, mais rien n'avait changé pour autant.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir plutôt brutalement et tressaillit. Curieuse, elle partit du sofa afin de rejoindre son professeur de potions, passablement énervé.

« _Professeur ? »_

Snape grogna à l'entente du miaulement interrogatif du sphinx à ses pieds. Il l'ignora et s'avança jusqu'à la petite cuisine afin de se servir un verre de brandy. Hermione pesta intérieurement. Non mais, pour qui se prenait-il ? C'était déjà assez difficile comme ça de trouver de l'attention alors que tout le monde la prenait pour une pestiféré ! Pas besoin qu'il s'y mette. Elle monta sur la table et lui donna un coup de patte sur la main alors qu'il la fusilla du regard.

« Miss Granger. J'ai eu une journée vraiment nulle, alors si vous voulez bien m'excuser. Siffla l'enseignant. »

Pour toute réponse, elle s'assise face à lui et l'observa intensément. Snape la vit, attentive et soupira en posant son verre à côté d'elle.

« Mes élèves peuvent être pénibles, je ne vous apprends rien. Seulement, je les supporte encore moins car je suis agacé par les résultats des recherches des aurors concernant votre agression. Cela stagne, et ne me plait guère. »

Hermione posa sa patte sur le dos de la main de Snape. Leurs regards se croisèrent et un instant, elle se sentit humaine, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il la fixait, comme si elle était juste… elle.

Cela lui avait manqué. Ron et Harry… Ce n'était pas pareil, ils n'arrivaient pas à faire abstraction de son apparence physique. Personne n'y arrivait, même. Bon sang, ils lui avaient filé un bol de croquettes de Pattenrond et elle les avait dévisagé longtemps avant qu'ils ne percutent qu'elle ne mangeait pas ces cochonneries. Ron avait failli s'allonger sur elle un soir en s'étalant comme une larve dans son lit, et ils lui parlaient tous comme si elle était demeurée. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas perdu ses neurones, en court de transfert ! Alors, pour bien faire voir son mécontentement, elle s'était enragée à griffer le visage de Harry et ils avaient refusés de la reprendre avec eux.

Cela avait fortement fait rire Snape d'ailleurs. Il espérait que Potter aurait écopé d'une cicatrice supplémentaire qui n'aurait pas été imputable à Voldemort cette fois, mais plutôt à sa bêtise.

« Je les retrouverais moi-même. Dit-il en éloignant sa main d'elle.

_ _Non ! Protesta-t-elle._

 ___ Ne contestez pas, ce sont des amateurs, tout juste bon à s'attaquer à une jeune femme seule au détour d'une ruelle, et à plusieurs en plus. Ce n'est pas une bande de gamins lâches de leur espèce qui va me faire peur. Dit-il en se levant. »

Hermione le suivit de près et percuta presque ses jambes lorsqu'il se tourna.

« _Comment est-ce que vous savez que je n'étais pas contente de votre décision ?_ »

Snape baissa la tête jusqu'à voir le chat en dessous de lui miauler étrangement en penchant la tête.

« Je suis sur que vous venez de vous demander par quel miracle je devine vos réponses. En fait, il s'avère que je vous connais plus que ce que vous le pensez, Miss Granger. Vous n'avez pas besoin de parler, pour que je vous comprenne. Ça fait un bien fou à mes tympans, au fait. »

Hermione lui donna un autre coup de pattes sur le mollet et Snape leva les yeux au ciel.

« 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

 __ Vous êtes sérieux ?!_

 ___ 10 points en moins. »

Hermione grogna et partit afin de monter de nouveau sur le canapé. Snape prit place en face d'elle, se saisit de son journal et lut durant de longues minutes avant de retrousser une de ses pages et de la jauger.

« Arrêtez de bouder.

 __ Je ne boude pas. »_

Snape soupira lourdement. Il se leva, puis vint s'asseoir à ses côtés en posant son journal sur la table basse. Il se baissa difficilement pour venir jusqu'à sa hauteur

« Miss Granger. Je plaisantais, même si... ce n'est pas mon fort. »

Hermione le dévisagea, puis se coucha en posant son menton sur ses pattes retroussées. Snape lui passa un index derrière l'oreille et la jeune femme redirigea son regard vers lui, assez durement sans pour autant le repousser.

« _Et vous, vous auriez fait ça si je n'avais pas été un vulgaire chat ?_

 ___ Ne vous méprenez pas. Je ne me réjouis pas à l'idée que vous ne puissiez plus parler, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire et j'en suis désolé si vous l'avez compris ainsi. Dit-il en ne comprenant pas sa question. »

Timidement, elle releva la tête vers lui une nouvelle fois, puis posa sa patte sur une de ses cuisses. Snape soupira de nouveau, la prit et la posa sur lui.

« Etes vous au courant que c'est une mauvaise habitude ?

 __ Vous avez les jambes chaudes et je suis gelée car je n'ai pas de pelage._

_ Je suis sur que vous essayez de vous défendre d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais qu'importe. Je dois avouer que je peine moi-même à me faire à l'idée que vous êtes vraiment en train de reposer sur mes genoux en ce moment. Lâcha le maître des cachots en pouffant presque. »

Hermione eut envie d'en rire, elle aussi. A la place, sa queue se mit à remuer doucement. Elle leva un regard rieur vers lui et se hissa jusqu'à son épaule.

« _Finalement, je suis contente d'être tombée sur vous._

_ Alors là, par contre, je serais incapable de définir ce que vous venez de dire. »

Snape sourit presque, taquin. Hermione cogna doucement sa tête vers sa joue, et caressa son pelage contre son début de barbe avant de se redresser et de l'observer, partagée entre la gêne et la satisfaction.

Est-ce que son professeur de potions était capable de rougir ? Elle aurait juré qu'il venait de piquer un fard, le temps d'une seconde ou deux.

Il porta sa main sur son dos un instant, puis la porta jusqu'à ses côtés. Elle se sentit vide sans lui.

« Il est tard. Déclara-t-il plus durement en se levant. »

Quoi ? Non !

Alors que Snape se glissa jusqu'à sa chambre, Hermione courut le plus vite possible jusqu'à le dépasser. Le maître des cachots pesta en se faisant bousculer et la regarda monter sur son lit, effaré.

« Alors là, il en est hors de question !

 __ J'en ai ras le bol de dormir sur le canapé, il fait froid._

_ Vous allez dans le salon, tout de suite.

_ _Non !_

_ Miss Granger ! »

Alors qu'il se dirigea durement vers elle, sa condition de chat lui permit d'être plus rapide. Elle se hâta avec souplesse sous le lit. Snape la suivit, mais n'arrivait pas à l'attraper.

« Hermione ! Grogna le professeur des potions.

_ _Qu'est-ce que ça vous coûte de me laisser dormir avec vous ?_

_ Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici ! Protesta-t-il durement en essayant de l'atteindre alors qu'il se trouvait à genoux, en train de fouiller sous le lit.

_ _Pourquoi ?! »_

Snape soupira en se laissant asseoir sur le sol. Dépité, il frotta son front nerveusement. Il la vit venir vers lui, et la dévisagea.

« Vous êtes toujours aussi emmerdante.

 __ Arrêtez de faire votre rabat joie… »_

Hermione se glissa avec prudence jusqu'à lui, puis toucha son bras. Elle monta sur le matelas et s'y assise. Alors, il se glissa jusqu'à elle, mécontent au possible.

« Donc vous êtes vraiment en train de me demander de partager ma couche avec vous ? Non mais vous êtes malades ?

_ _On a déjà dormi ensemble, quelle différence ?_

_ Ceci dit, ça ne sera pas la première fois. Soupira-t-il, las.

 __ Vous lisez dans mes pensées, professeur._

_ Et je suis trop fatigué pour lutter... »

Hermione ne parvenait pas à sourire, mais Snape jura avoir vu ses babines se retrousser de satisfaction.

« Nous n'en reparlerons… jamais, vous entendez ? Jamais, Miss Granger. Est-ce assez clair pour vous ? »

Elle hocha la tête de haut en bas afin de signifier son accord. Snape soupira en se passant une main sur le visage. Hermione se blottit en boule contre le coussin alors qu'elle entendit le froissement de sa redingote qu'il ôtait surement partiellement.

« C'est de la folie complète.

_ _Vous croyez que c'est facile pour moi ? Je suis nue 24h/24 je vous signale, alors il y a bien un moment où j'ai du me résigner à mettre ma pudeur de côté._

_ Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne comprenais pas un traitre mot de ce que vous me racontiez.

 __ Je m'en fiche, ça me défoule de m'exprimer. »_

Elle sentit une masse se glisser sous les draps et leva la tête vers lui. Il venait de poser ses lunettes sur son nez et reprenait cet air concentré sur son livre. Puis, il lança un regard résigné vers le chat à ses côtés.

« C'est bon, venez. Au point où on en est. Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Hermione pouffait intérieurement en se glissant sur son épaule. Snape renifla dans le vide en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je rêve où vous sentez mon gel douche ?

_ _Quoi ? J'ai beau être un chat, ça ne m'empêche pas de me laver tous les matins. J'ai même appris à tourner les robinets toute seule, ça m'a prit toute une foutue matinée »_

Snape soupira lourdement devant les miaulements sonores du chat sur son épaule. Il posa sa main sur sa tête et la caressa une seconde alors qu'elle ne se fige, surprise. Il ne l'avait plus fait depuis…

« Vous êtes mignonne, mais taisez-vous. Je ne comprends rien. Murmura-t-il. »

Hermione se renfrogna en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Elle lisait à peine les pages qui se tournaient devant leurs deux visages. Lui avait-il réellement dit qu'elle était mignonne ?

* * *

« Miss Granger ! »

Hermione sursauta d'un bond immense. Elle ne savait même pas que cela était physiquement possible de sauter à une hauteur pareille. Snape haussa les sourcils, puis se confondit en excuse, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air caustique devant cette réaction, ressemblant davantage à un réflexe.

« Miss Granger, j'ai une bonne nouvelle. J'ai participé à l'arrestation de vos agresseurs. Ils sont momentanément emprisonné. Lâcha Snape, peinant à cacher sa fierté. »

Hermione se leva et trottina jusqu'à lui. Elle se sentait terriblement… bien. Il lui avait rendu justice. Elle voulut sourire, l'étreindre même. Il n'avait jamais été aussi attentionné, jamais aussi doux et gentil avec elle que depuis ce moment où il l'avait trouvé dans le couloir. Dire qu'elle avait espéré tomber sur McGonagall !

« Bien. Bon… Fermez les yeux et concentrez-vous maintenant. »

Snape lui sourit et Hermione perdit le sien. Il ne pouvait pas le voir, sur son visage félin, mais elle se sentait tellement triste, d'imaginer que cette aventure se terminait. En voyant son visage ravi, elle ne put que lui obéir.

Elle se concentra, de toute ses forces pour se transformer de nouveau.

30 secondes… 1 minute… 3 minutes…

Lorsque Hermione rouvrit les yeux, elle tomba sur ses pattes, puis son pelage nu. Ah… Mince.

« Alors, ce n'était pas ça je suppose. Soupira Snape, puis reprenant un certain masque de froideur qui ne trompait plus la jeune femme. »

Elle s'en voulu lorsqu'elle vit son air dépité. Hermione eut envie d'en pleurer presque. Elle hissa ses pattes avant sur sa jambe et il la prit dans les bras, ennuyé.

« Nous trouverons, d'accord ? »

Hermione hocha la tête, soulagée.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Trois mois… Même pour elle, c'était terriblement long. Hermione se leva en baillant lourdement, puis s'étira de tout son long. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle sourit presque en voyant qu'elle se trouvait encore sur lui.

Il grogna quand elle quitta son corps, presque durement.

« Si vous pouviez éviter de bondir sur mon abdomen ! Pesta-t-il d'une voix grave. »

Hermione eut envie de rire. Qu'est-ce que ça lui manquait…

Elle posa une patte sur son nez, et il ouvrit un œil, amusé.

« Heureusement que vous savez contrôler vos griffes. »

Hermione les sortit doucement, par simple défi, puis les rentra de nouveau en s'asseyant face à lui. Snape lui fit un petite tape sur le nez et elle lui mit un coup de patte en retour.

« Bon. C'est décidé, vous allez retrouver votre foutu corps. »

Son « foutu corps » ? Hé ! Elle n'était pas si mal, en chat, non ?

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Vous n'avez pas envie de retrouver une vie normale ? »

Hermione soupira en se dirigeant vers le salon. Une vie normale ? Pour l'instant en fait, elle se portait plutôt bien. Ces dernières semaines, avant sa transformation, tout ne s'était pas exactement bien passé.

Elle se sentait en insécurité constante, et personne ne la comprenait. En fait, depuis la fin de la guerre, elle était perdue. Ses amis ne faisaient pas confiance au monde extérieur, alors elle s'était sentie enfermée et incomprise. En plus, avec Ron, cela n'avait pas été évident. Ils n'avaient fait que se disputer. Depuis sa transformation, c'était même pire.

Elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi blessée que par lui. Il lui avait dit que son apparence le rebutait, il n'essayait même pas de la comprendre en fait. Il n'y avait eu que… Snape.

Il l'avait pris dans ses bras hier encore, quand elle s'était faite de nouveau attaquée par une bande d'élèves débiles qui l'avait vraiment pris pour un chat, cette fois. Ils avaient voulu essayer les derniers sortilèges appris en classe sur elle, et Snape s'était vite emparé de son corps en les envoyant paître et en leur ôtant un nombre astronomique de points.

Finalement, il ne l'avait peut-être jamais autant apprécié qu'en étant… un chat.

Snape décida de passer la journée entière à étudier tous les bouquins sur les animagus de la bibliothèque.

Sur ses genoux, Hermione lisait, mais sans grande conviction. Snape ferma brutalement le livre qu'il lisait, profondément agacé.

« Bon sang ! »

Hermione leva le visage vers lui. Il semblait vraiment en rogne.

« Je ne veux pas que vous restiez… comme ça ! »

Quoi ? Alors lui aussi, il ne supportait pas son apparence, c'était cela, n'est-ce pas ? Hermione se renfrogna. Elle voulut quitter ses genoux, mais il l'en empêcha, posant ses mains autour de son corps et en soupirant.

« Désolé. Souffla-t-il. »

Hermione se figea et leva son visage vers le sien. Alors oui, ses yeux pouvaient être larmoyants, finalement.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste que... »

Snape soupira en se passant nerveusement la main sur le front.

« Ok très bien. Depuis que vous êtes sous cette… forme, je dois avouer que cela est assez, comment dirais-je ? Assez plaisant, de sentir une présence. Mais j'aime aussi… quand vous jouez la Miss Je Sais Tout de service.

 __ Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? »_

Snape soupira, et se tint l'arête du nez, ennuyé.

« J'apprécie votre apparence actuelle, mais j'aimerai vous entendre me répondre quand je parle, autrement que par un miaulement. »

Hermione baissa la tête, mais il la releva en fixant ses orbes noires dans les siennes.

« En fait, je me fiche pas mal de ce à quoi vous ressemblez, Miss Granger. Peu importe la situation. C'est juste handicapant, pour communiquer. Ne vous méprenez pas, je n'en ai rien à faire de m'occuper de vous de la sorte. Seulement actuellement, je crois comprendre vos réponses, mais je ne vous entends pas et cela est frustrant. Si seulement vous étiez… humaine, mais muette, je pourrais obtenir une réponse de vous par légimencie, mais je n'en ai même pas le pouvoir actuellement. Je me sens même terriblement impuissant.

_ _Je suis désolée…_

_ Ce n'est pas de votre faute si vous vous êtes faites agressé de la sorte. »

Hermione se pelota contre lui. Tout cela était injuste. Snape posa une main réconfortante dans son dos.

« Vous savez que tout cela est très bizarre. Je ne sais pas si nous retrouverons une situation normale quand vous redeviendrez humaine.

_ _Vous y croyez encore ?_

_ Je sais que vous en serez capable. Rien n'est impossible pour vous. Vous êtes douée, Miss Granger, peu importe ce que ces idiots en pensent, ce n'est pas une question de sang. Mais sachez que… après votre agression et tous les aboutissants qui ont pu en découler, je ne vous laisserais pas tomber. »

Hermione se sentit étrange. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira difficilement. Alors… il ne l'abandonnerait pas ? Vraiment ? Peut-être qu'il n'était pas gentil uniquement parce qu'elle était un chat. Peut-être… Oui, peut-être bien qu'il avait juste cela, au fond de lui et qu'une fois redevenue humaine, elle pourrait… l'étreindre ? Lui parler ? Acquiescer ? Lui faire valoir ce qu'elle pensait de lui, car depuis quelques temps, son opinion avait vraiment changé. Il n'était pas ce fameux « bâtard des cachots » dépeint par tout le monde.

Non. Snape était quelqu'un d'attentionné, et de prévenant. Il lui avait toujours préparé ses plats avec attention, toujours pris garde à ce qu'elle soit confortable, toujours apporté le réconfort nécessaire, toujours...

Alors qu'elle sentit la main sur son dos aller et venir, un afflux magique lui parcourut le corps entier. Ce n'était pas désagréable, comme se réveiller d'un long, très long sommeil. Tout à coup, son assise se fit plus large, ses épaules chatouillaient par le contact de longs fils frisottés, et le toucher de sa patte contre la redingote de son professeur était plus imposant.

« Miss Granger ?! »

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et sursauta en réalisant que son visage faisait face à celui de son maitre de potions. Elle se redressa et vit une main, posée sur lui. La sienne.

Son regard s'arrondit.

« Je… Je suis… moi ! »

Snape ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction à l'entente de sa voix.

« Je parle ! »

Hermione se mit à rire et elle s'en sentit encore plus satisfaite.

« Et je ris ! »

Snape failli tomber à la renverse lorsque Hermione entoura son cou de ses bras. Il posa une main sur son dos et elle frissonna de froid.

« Et vous êtes nue. Déclara-t-il.

_ Quoi ?! »

Elle était encore assise sur ses genoux et, quand elle baissa ses yeux sur son corps, elle rougit fortement en se cachant le plus possible.

« Merlin tout puissant ! S'exclama-t-elle en portant ses bras contre sa poitrine et en croisant les jambes.

_ Oh je vous en prie, vous vous êtes baladée en tenue d'Eve devant moi pendant trois mois !

_ Mais j'étais un chat ! »

Snape ricana presque en levant les yeux et en évitant soigneusement de les poser sur elle.

« Et vous êtes encore sur mes genoux.

_ Ne me regardez pas ! »

Hermione posa ses mains précipitée sur les yeux de Snape, qui sursauta. La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brusquement sur Minerva McGonagall, qui laissa échapper un cri d'horreur à la vue du tableau se présentant devant elle.

Hermione Granger… Son élève, adorée, nue comme un ver et assise sur les jambes de son professeur de potions qui souriait comme un idiot.

« Severus ! Miss Granger !

_ Je… Commença la jeune femme.

_ Partez d'ici immédiatement, Minerva ! Hurla subitement Snape alors que les petites mains de la Gryffondor se trouvaient encore sur ses yeux. »

Hermione se tourna plus encore contre lui pour cacher son corps du regard choqué de la Directrice. Celle-ci se figea un temps avant de sortir avec précipitation.

« Oh mon Dieu... Soupira-t-elle, dépitée lorsque la porte d'entrée se claqua brutalement.

_ Quoi ? Demanda Snape panique et toujours aveuglé.

_ McGonagall. Elle va croire que... »

Subitement, la jeune femme se leva de son assise et grimaça lorsque ses pieds s'heurtèrent au sol. En fait, ça avait du bon d'être un chat quand il s'agissait de se mouvoir.

Snape s'apprêta a rouvrir les yeux lorsqu'il se fit arrêter par la jeune femme.

« NON ! S'exclama-t-elle en mettant de nouveau ses mains sur ses yeux.

_ Miss Granger ! Pesta Snape en voulant s'arracher de son emprise.

_ Je ne suis pas présentable.

_ Oui, j'ai remarqué. Soupira-t-il. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de trouver la situation plutôt comique. Elle se mit à rire nerveusement, suivi du maître des potions qui se fit néanmoins plus discret.

Il se leva et le teint de la jeune femme blanchit. De toute sa hauteur, il se tenait face à elle, les paupières closes. C'était beaucoup trop... intime. Snape retira sa cape et la tendit aveuglement sur les épaules nues d'Hermione. Lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec sa peau, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en se raclant la gorge.

« C'est bon maintenant ? Rala-t-il.

_ Oui. »

Lorsque Snape ouvrit ses yeux, il tomba sur les cheveux hirsutes d'Hermione qui arrangeait comme elle le pouvait la longue cape de son professeur.

Il se permit de remonter un des pans pour couvrir son épaule et la jeune femme rougit brutalement.

Snape reprit sa main brusquement.

« Excusez-moi. »

Hermione ouvrit et ferma la bouche.

« Non, c'est... »

La porte d'entrée gronda sous des coups portes. Snape soupira lentement en se dirigeant vers l'entrée. Il avait reprit son maudit masque de froideur habituel.

Hermione se blottit avec mélancolie dans son vêtement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir, à présent que ses émotions se lisaient trop facilement sur son visage.

Il avait vu sa gêne, mais elle n'avait pas eu envie qu'il parte pour autant.

 _Merde._

Foutu corps humain.


	7. Chapitre 6

**C'est déjà la fiiiin ! Cette fic est bien folle, mais j'ai bien aimé l'écrire. J'espère qu'elle aura trouvé son public ! J'en ai une autre en stock, qui sera plus longue. Pas autant que Upside Down, plus que celle-ci. Je ne sais pas encore quand je la mettrais en ligne, je trouve très peu de temps pour écrire ces derniers temps. En attendant, je vous fais à tous de gros bisous ! Et sinon, à l'année prochaine pour la sortie de _La Rose aux Mille Epines_ !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Lorsque Hermione avait repris un quotidien plus ou moins classique, elle s'était quelque peu éloignée de ses deux amis. Leurs comportements respectifs durant sa transformation ne lui avait pas plu du tout. Qui plus est, en la revoyant, Ron était redevenu ce garçon docile et faussement gentil.

Elle savait bien, qu'il n'aimait pas les chats… Mais tout de même. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était sentie aussi rejetée, ça avait été en première année et elle n'avait absolument pas envie de repenser à cet horrible moment.

Qui plus est, Harry comme lui n'avait pas compris sa volonté de rester auprès de Snape. Ils n'avaient même rien perdu de leur langue acerbe le concernant pour autant. Ils ne comprenaient rien… Il l'avait recueilli, soigné. Elle s'était sentie choyée et… Aimé.

Hermione soupira lourdement. Cette période lui manquait. Depuis que les choses étaient revenues à la normale, le maître des cachots avait reprit une relation cordiale avec elle. Un peu trop même…

Si elle devait être parfaitement honnête, il lui manquait cruellement. Les soirées en sa compagnie étaient les meilleurs instants qu'elle avait vécu dans son corps de chat. Ils s'étaient contentés de lire, pendant des heures, elle sur ses genoux et parfois, elle s'assoupissait contre lui. Elle adorait son parfum…

 _« Je perds totalement la raison. Soupira-t-elle intérieurement. »_

Peut-être. En attendant, elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle et fut frappée par le regard en biais que lui lança la Directrice. Bon… Elle l'avait découverte dans une position plus que compromettante avec son professeur, mais elle soupçonnait, en dessous de cela, que la vieille sorcière soit quelque peu… territoriale. Pourtant, pas de panique : elle allait bien rester le seul foutu chat de ce château ! Peut-être est-ce parce que son animagus était de sexe masculin, allez savoir ? En fait, elle avait appris qu'avant d'achever son apprentissage, celui-ci pouvait changer de forme, ce qui avait expliqué sa transformation d'abeille en chat. Le sphinx était d'ailleurs bien amoché, et son état un peu miteux probablement du à la détresse psychologique dans laquelle elle se trouvait à ce moment là.

Oui mais bon... Elle avait fini par s'aimer ainsi, en réalité.

Hermione soupira en se servant des toasts beurrés. Elle qui avant, ne mangeait que des fruits le matin… C'était lui qui lui avait donné le goût de ce genre de choses. Elle sourit à cette pensée et leva les yeux vers la chaise habituellement occupée par son maître de potions.

Il continuait de l'ignorer royalement, et elle se sentit encore plus attristée encore. Il fallait qu'elle le voit, qu'elle lui parle et pas seulement pour parler de ses notes ou de potions…

Le regard dans le vide, la jeune femme eut une idée. C'était dingue et elle allait probablement se faire fusillé par tout le monde, mais tant pis.

* * *

Alors qu'il arpentait les couloirs, Snape se dirigea vers sa salle de classe et s'étala sur son siège d'un air maussade.

Il se sentait terriblement… seul, depuis que Miss Granger avait reprit son apparence et cela l'agaçait. Après tout, il vivait en solitaire depuis plusieurs années et ça n'avait jamais été un problème jusque maintenant.

Pourtant, il s'était habitué à avoir une oreille attentive dès qu'il finissait sa journée de travail. Sans en prendre conscience, il lui avait beaucoup parlé. Et puis, ils avaient passé de nombreuses soirées ensembles, et cela avait été plutôt agréable. Simple, mais plaisant.

Snape soupira de lassitude. Non mais à quoi pensait-il ?

Il sursauta lorsque la porte de sa classe grinça et bondit encore plus devant l'intrusion faite. Plissant le regard durement, il croisa les bras devant lui, d'un air mécontent.

« Bonsoir... Clématite. »

Hermione s'assise sur son bureau et continua de le fixer, sans un mot. Se tenait devant Snape un nouveau chat. En réalité, il ressemblait assez au sphinx dans lequel la jeune femme s'était incarnée, sauf qu'il possédait maintenant un pelage blanc légèrement frisotté.

 _« Ah. Vous avez deviné. Dit Hermione, presque déçue. »_

Snape leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« Encore ces miaulements, vraiment ? Non mais vous réalisez que c'est vraiment plus que dangereux de vous retransformer après être restée de la sorte autant de temps dans votre précédent corps ?

 __ Il fallait que je vous parle._

_ En plus, je ne comprends toujours rien, c'est désespérant. »

Snape venait de grogner en se redressant dans son siège. Il bloqua ses yeux dans les prunelles noisettes du chat devant lui et blanchit presque.

« Vous ne vous êtes pas faites de nouveau agressé j'espère ? »

Hermione nia de la tête, et le maître des cachots parut soulagé l'espace d'un instant.

« Alors arrêtez de faire des expériences et reprenez votre forme immédiatement. Ordonna-t-il d'une voix caverneuse et glaciale. »

Hermione hocha de nouveau négativement la tête sans un mot.

« Pourquoi ? Vous êtes pénible ! Si vous continuez à vous mettre en danger de la sorte, je vais vous prendre par la peau du cou et vous jetez en pâture à votre Directrice de Maison. Elle a un comportement plus que bizarre depuis votre transformation. Je crois que ses vieux instincts de félin se réveillent. Je ne voudrais pas que Poudlard pue la pisse de chat parce que vous vous disputez le territoire. Ricana Snape, moqueur. »

Hermione grogna. Bon sang, il était vraiment irrécupérable.

« Arrêtez de râler et cassez vous de mon bureau. »

Hermione nia. Alors, Snape la prit et la posa sur le sol. Vexée, Hermione rebondit aussitôt et se posta sur ses genoux. Enfin, elle prit sa place habituelle et le toisa étrangement. Le professeur de potions haussa un sourcil, circonspect.

« En effet… Si vous voulez faire ce genre de choses, mieux vaut que vous soyez sous cette forme. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la pose de nouveau par terre, mais à sa grande surprise, il n'en fit rien. Il s'avança jusqu'à son bureau, sorti une pile de copies et les corrigea sans un mot.

La jeune femme leva lentement la tête vers lui et, machinalement, Snape passa sa main derrière son oreille. Alors, elle ronronna et le maudit presque de ses attentions qui lui plaisait beaucoup trop. Lorsqu'il arrêta et se remit au travail, Hermione se mit à réfléchir intensément.

C'était bizarre. Sa relation auparavant si conflictuelle avait changé du tout au tout depuis sa transformation, et elle n'arrivait même pas à s'en plaindre. En fait, il la troublait, depuis longtemps. Son parfum… Elle y était encore plus sensible maintenant. Elle ne parvenait pas à l'associer à autre chose qu'à du réconfort, du bien être, de la nostalgie. Ses mains, son corps, sa chaleur, tout l'attirait chez lui. Même ses sarcasmes.

Hermione décida de ne pas jeter un œil sur les mauvaises notes qu'il était en train de donner. Elle inspira profondément, se roula en boule et posa sa joue contre son abdomen contre lequel elle sentait la respiration.

Snape jeta un coup d'oeil rapide vers elle, puis reprit son travail en essayant de l'ignorer, dépité. Pourtant, elle balança un coup de tête contre sa main et y passa la tête afin de l'inciter à être plus proche.

« Je suis en train de travailler. »

Hermione lui lança un regard larmoyant, auquel il ne put résister. Snape soupira en reposant sa plume. Il s'affala contre le dossier de son siège et passa doucement sa main sur sa tête, puis sur son dos. La jeune femme s'y blottit en ronronnant bruyamment.

« Imaginez si quelqu'un rentre. Murmura-t-il.

_ _Je suis un chat, et personne ne le sait vous savez._

_ Laissez-moi deviner. Vous êtes encore en train de me sortir des excuses fumeuses. »

Snape vit les babines du chat tressaillir et sourit, presque trop fier de parvenir à la comprendre sans qu'elle ne s'exprime verbalement.

« Je vais ai bien trouvé votre nom. La clématite est une plante exigeante, grimpante et particulièrement envahissante vous savez ?

_ _Oui, mais ses fleurs sont très jolies. Et quand on en offre à quelqu'un, ça veut dire qu'on aime son esprit. J'ai fais des recherches et je me demande si vous saviez que cela possède aussi la symbolique d'un amour durable. On les utilise en motif dans les kimonos de mariage._

 ___ Merlin, mais je me demande bien ce que vous êtes en train de raconter cette fois.

 __ Il ne vaut mieux pas que vous le sachiez. »_

Hermione se blottit en boule contre lui et ferma les yeux de satisfaction.

* * *

Lorsque la jeune femme apparut pour la 10ème fois au moins depuis deux semaines dans la salle de classe vide de son professeur, celui-ci se leva et pesta.

« Il faut vraiment que vous arrêtiez de vous transformer. »

Hermione avança jusqu'à son professeur, se frotta à ses jambes avec de grands yeux humides.

« Et arrêtez ça aussi. Je sais ce que vous faites, figurez-vous. »

Hermione minauda. Elle bondit sur son bureau et le fixa intensément dans dire un mot.

« Oui. Taisez-vous, il vaut mieux. »

Hermione grogna. Elle se transforma de nouveau en silence. Assise ainsi sur le bois du meuble, elle toisa du regard le maître des cachots en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, mais il ne se laissa pas intimider et soutenu le sien d'un air dissuasif.

« Je croyais que vous préfériez quand je pouvais vous répondre et maintenant, vous me dites de me taire.

_ Oh, Miss Granger, c'est vous ? Dit-il en mimant une fausse surprise. »

Hermione le fusilla du regard alors que Snape ricana presque d'amusement. Il s'empara de sa plume, puis redressa le regard vers son élève qui n'avait pas bougé et était restée sur la table.

« Vous êtes assise sur la copie de Neville Londubat. »

Hermione haussa les épaules. Elle se redressa, puis, plantée devant lui, prit place sur ses genoux. Snape arrondit le regard et son teint vira au cramoisie.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?

_ Je prends ma place habituelle.

_ Vous êtes sérieuse ? »

Hermione sourit malicieusement. Elle posa son coude sur son bureau et observa la masse de copies qui l'attendait.

« Vous avez raison, les élèves de cette école sont des cornichons. Déclara-t-elle en voyant le parchemin presque vierge de son ami Neville.

_ Vous ne m'aurez pas avec vos tentatives de flatteries. Dit-il en lui arrachant la feuille. »

Hermione soupira. Elle s'apprêta à se lever, mais avec étonnement, Snape lui entoura la taille de son bras et s'avança vers le bureau. Il voulu observer ses copies, mais la masse de cheveux de la jeune femme l'empêcha de voir ne serait-ce que sa plume. Alors, il lui dégagea une partie de la nuque et elle frissonna.

« Confortable ? Demanda-t-il en assenant un commentaire acerbe sur le parchemin.

_ Plutôt oui. »

Snape passa ses doigts le long de son dos et entreprit de lentes et presque chatouilleuses caresses le long de son échine. Elle soupira d'aise en frissonnant de nouveau.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible d'humainement ronronner.

_ Je ne ronronne pas. »

La tête à sa hauteur, elle ne put contrôler ses fâcheuses habitudes et plongea son visage dans son cou en inspirant longuement son parfum. Snape s'arrêta en haussant un sourcil et la jeune femme se figea dans son geste en ouvrant brutalement les yeux d'effrois. Elle éloigna son visage et rougit fortement.

« Par Merlin, excusez-moi.

_ Non, c'est parfait. Au moins, je peux voir tout l'embarras sur votre visage maintenant, c'est délectable. »

Hermione grogna alors qu'il se mit à ricaner sournoisement. Elle voulut partir, mais il la retint de nouveau.

« Je ne suis pas un nounours qu'on jette quand on n'en a plus besoin alors vous restez là. »

Hermione mima une profonde vexation. Au fond, elle était plutôt… satisfaite de la tournure des événements en réalité et Snape eut un sourire plus carnassier encore.

« Imaginez si quelqu'un rentre subitement et me voit assise comme ça sur vos genoux.

_ Vous n'aurez qu'à vous retransformer à la vitesse de l'éclair pendant que je le stupefix. Vous êtes devenue une experte maintenant.

_ Vous avez déjà essayé ?

_ Non.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je déteste la métamorphose.

_ Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé en quoi vous pourriez vous transformer ?

_ Je n'en ai absolument rien à faire. Et en plus, avec un peu de chance, je pourrais devenir un coyote. Ça dévore les chats ça, non ? »

Hermione lui frappa le bras alors qu'il continuait de rire, amusé.

« Vous ne mangez pas les chats. Vous les recueillez, vous les soignez, vous leur donnez des toasts et vous dormez comme un petit bébé avec eux. Dit-elle, défiante en approchant son visage du sien. »

Snape plissa le regard. Il lui fit une pichenette sur le nez et Hermione pesta en s'éloignant de nouveau.

« Parfait, ça a toujours autant de pouvoir.

_ Dire que je ne peux même pas sortir les griffes. Soupira la jeune femme.

_ Allons bon, il y a du bon à être un humain vous savez ?

_ Comme quoi ? »

Snape se mit à passer son pouce sur ses lèvres pensivement et Hermione croisa les bras devant elle en l'observant longuement.

« Je vous comprends quand vous parlez.

_ Vous me comprenez quand je ne le fais pas non plus. Vous êtes bien le seul d'ailleurs.

_ Les mains. C'est plus pratique pour agripper les choses. »

A ses paroles, il prit la sienne et l'observa. Hermione redressa un regard troublé vers lui et toucha ses doigts comme si c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle le faisait.

« C'est vrai.

_ Et maintenant, vous pouvez me regarder dans les yeux sans lever la tête avec des pupilles bien circulaires. »

Hermione suivit ses paroles et réalisa qu'elle se trouvait étrangement proche de lui. Son souffle se mêlait au sien et son nez le frôlait presque.

« Il me semble également que… les humains manifestent leur… affection autrement, non ? Murmura-t-elle.

_ Je crois, oui. Dit-il sous le même volume sonore particulièrement bas. Comment font les chats ?

_ Ils se frottent la tête contre leur maître… Et vous, comment vous faites ?

_ On pose notre bouche sur celle de l'autre.

_ Oh. C'est un peu bizarre. »

Snape ricana doucement. La jeune femme sentit sa main sur son flanc bouger légèrement et déglutit avec difficulté. Elle se hissa jusqu'à lui avec lenteur, puis posa chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le maître des cachots ferma les yeux, le coeur battant. Il n'avait jamais reçu de baiser aussi… doux de son existence. Aussi lentement qu'elle était venu, elle se détacha puis ouvrit elle aussi les yeux.

« Comme ça ? »

Severus sentit sa bouche s'assécher devant ce minois aussi adorable que désirable.

« Tout dépends… de chaque être humain. Déclara-t-il difficilement.

_ Vous avez une autre méthode ? »

Le professeur de potions passa une main libre dans la chevelure de la jeune femme. Il s'approcha plus franchement, et captura sa bouche avec passion. Hermione se sentit fondre et passa ses bras autour de son cou afin de ne pas vaciller.

Elle n'avait jamais été embrassé aussi sensuellement de sa vie. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant d'y glisser la langue. La Gryffondor captura sa bouche en entrouvrant légèrement les lèvres afin de lui en faciliter le passage. Un tango lascif s'entama entre eux, sans fin, sans dominance ni combat.

Ils s'appréciaient simplement l'un l'autre, goutant, caressant, mordillant, dansant. Snape se détacha subitement d'elle en empoignant sa chevelure.

« Je crois vraiment que je suis un coyote. Déclara-t-il brusquement. »

Hermione rit avant d'entamer un troisième baiser, aussi sensuel que le second. Sa posture changea, et elle se mise a califourchon sur ses jambes en passant ses mains dans sa longue chevelure noire.

« Vous voyez que c'est très interessant d'être humaine. Haleta-t-il lorsqu'ils se détachèrent afin de reprendre leur souffle.

_ En effet professeur. Les humains possède beaucoup de points positifs. Lâcha la jeune femme en roulant sa main sur sa redingote. »

Snape empoigna sa taille et la posa sur son bureau. Il se positionna entre ses jambes et l'observa intensément.

« Vous griffez ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle s'affairait à le déboutonner.

_ Seulement quand je suis en colère… ou en chaleur. »

Snape grogna en butant contre son entrejambe. Hermione se pinça les lèvres avant de sentir sa bouche attaquer la sienne avec force et passion. Il roula sa main jusqu'à remonter sa jupe. Sa culotte était déjà trempée d'excitation, ce qui l'affola encore plus.

« Severus… Gémit-elle. »

Hermione roula ses ongles contre la peau de ses épaules et il mordilla doucement la peau de son cou jusqu'à lui titiller l'oreille, la même qu'il s'amusait à caresser lorsqu'elle se transformait.

Cela l'affola plus que de raison. Elle empoigna ses cheveux avec force en gémissant d'un son plus sonore encore. A présent torse nu, il voulu déboutonner lentement sa chemise, mais elle précipita ses gestes et s'affaira à se déshabiller plus rapidement.

« Admettez tout de même que cela est moins pratique. Soupira-t-elle.

_ Je le concède, Miss Granger. »

Hermione le repoussa jusqu'à le faire asseoir sur sa chaise. Puis, elle l'enjamba et se posa de nouveau à califourchon sur lui tandis qu'il l'admirait sans retenu.

« Vous êtes le seul à m'avoir toujours trouvé jolie.

_ Parce que vous l'êtes.

_ C'est vrai ?

_ On peut me reprocher un tas de choses, mais depuis la fin de la guerre, je me suis fait le mot d'ordre à ne plus mentir à personne. »

Hermione bougea avec lenteur sur ses genoux, entamant un ballet aussi érotique que plaisant. Elle gémit d'autant plus en sentant la dureté de Snape contre l'humidité de son sous vêtement. Snape s'enfonça plus encore dans son siège et se délecta du spectacle que la Gryffondor lui offrait.

« Une vrai petite chatte en chaleur. Dit-il. »

La jeune femme sourit malicieusement, les yeux clos. Elle prit sa main et la posa sur sa poitrine. Snape grogna de satisfaction. Il se hissa de nouveau vers elle et massa sa poitrine avec sensualité en embrassant son cou.

Hermione haleta. Elle chercha sa baguette avec maladresse derrière elle, puis la pointa sur eux.

« Evanesco. »

Snape sursauta en sentant qu'il ne portait plus aucun vêtement sur lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de protester que son assaillante s'empala sur lui sans préparation. Il balança alors sa tête en arrière en fermant les yeux.

Par Merlin… Elle était déjà si humide… Si chaude, étroite et… par tous les saints !

Snape se détendit encore plus sur son dossier lorsqu'elle se mit à bouger. C'était délicieux. Les sons érotiques sortant de cette petite bouche affolaient tous ses sens. Alors, il accompagna son mouvement et passa une main possessive dans ses cheveux.

Hermione gémit encore plus et offrit sa gorge. Il la suçota et la marqua, exactement comme il aimait le faire. Lorsque la douleur sur son cou se manifesta, elle planta ses ongles sur ses épaules en intensifiant ses gestes.

« Encore… Encore… Minaudait-elle. »

N'y tenant plus, il la prit de nouveau et s'enfonça délicieusement en elle alors qu'elle avait le dos sur son bureau. Les copies de ses élèves ne survivraient pas au mouvement et serait déchirés. Tant pis. De toute façon, ils étaient tous lamentables… Tous, sauf elle.

Hermione Granger… Merveilleuse. Délicieuse. Délectable, et féline Miss Granger.

« Severus. Cria-t-elle. »

Cette poitrine merveilleuse, sa peau velouté, son parfum, sa chevelure de lionne, ses yeux noisettes, sa bouche, ses dents, sa voix, son sourire… Elle était plus que belle.

Superbe. Magnifique. Resplendissante.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur les prunelles charbon de son professeur qui l'admirait avec vénération. Elle s'y encra et prit un plaisir non feint à passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Ils étaient fins et l'humidité des cachots n'arrangeait en rien leur état, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle passa son pouce sur sa joue et glissa son index le long de son nez.

Il était tellement imparfait et elle aimait vraiment cela.

Sa main descendit jusqu'à son torse, peu musclé, presque imberbe, absolument pas dessiné et remplit de cicatrices. Elle le trouvait beau, lui aussi.

Il était beau à sa manière.

Majestueux. Distingué. Désirable. Grand. Fier.

Il entama un mouvement plus profond, plus vif et intense qui les firent gémir à l'unisson.

Fabuleux.

Hermione s'accrocha à son dos et griffa ses épaules.

« Hermione… Gémit-il en sentant une douleur presque salvatrice envahir sa peau.

_ Faites-moi jouir, s'il vous plait faites-moi jouir… Supplia-t-elle en enfouissant son nez dans son cou afin de s'imprégner de sa flagrance. »

Sa danse en elle se fit plus rapide et profonde encore. Ils gémirent, encore et encore jusqu'à la félicité. Snape sentit les parois de la jeune femme se contracter autour de son membre, répandant son miel le long de sa hampe en une ultime débauche sonore.

Elle s'accrocha tant à lui qu'elle le griffa d'autant plus, ce qui réussit à franchir ses dernières barrières. Alors, il s'effondra en se laissant aller, jouissant de toute sa puissance jusqu'au plus profond de son être en murmurant son prénom jusqu'à plus soif.

Elle était devenu son Hermione… Sa Clématite… Et il se mit subitement à penser qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de l'entendre miauler à son oreille. Jamais.

Il se redressa doucement et lui jeta un regard, à la fois surpris, mais aussi dévoué et presque gêné.

Hermione se redressa légèrement sur les avants bras. Ses joues étaient rougies d'excitation, ses lèvres presque gonflées et sa chevelure désordonnée.

« J'ai changé d'avis. Ne vous arrêtez plus de vous transformer. Déclara-t-il durement. »

Hermione rit doucement. Elle posa de nouveau ses lèvres doucement sur les siennes et Snape ferma les yeux en la savourant. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit avec douceur, il vit cet éclat dans ses prunelles.

« Vous avez raison. McGonagall n'y connaît vraiment rien en beauté car vous, Severus Snape, je vous trouve magnifique. Déclara-t-elle en souriant. »

Snape ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction avant de la refermer et de ne pas savoir que dire.

« Vous donnez votre langue au chat Severus ? Demanda malicieusement Hermione.

_ Avec plaisir. »

Lorsqu'il captura sa bouche afin de mélanger sa langue à la sienne, Hermione inspira en s'accrochant à son cou. Il l'emporta alors jusqu'au fond de sa salle de classe, qui donnait un accès vers ses quartiers.

Hermione jubilait. Ce soir, elle retournerait enfin dans le lit de Severus Snape et cette fois, elle se fit un plaisir à penser qu'elle s'accrocherait à ses épaules pour une toute autre raison.

 **Fin.**


End file.
